Into Wonderland
Sonja and the Lombax Five are accompanied by Alice, a girl who's imagination was endless with possibilities. Sonja: Man, she has a lot of things in her imagination. Sienna Willow: I agree. - Ratchet and the gang catch up to Sonja. Reia: Sonja? Is that you? Alister: What are you doing here? Sonja: I was about to ask you the same question, sweetheart. - Alister is starting to blush. Clank: We just got back from the ancient city of Persia. Sonja: Oh, cool! *Climbs down* Scarlett Red: We are just hanging out with Alice. Sienna Willow: Yeah, like she said. *Puts the flower in her hair* Alister: Funny, I thought you are helping Alice study history, Sonja. Raine: I could help her out with this subject. Clank: I don't think it's that simple, Raine. Sasha: Clank's right. Alice is daydreaming again. Diana Harp: *Is polishing her nails* Yep, she has a huge imagination going on. Summer Hill: Yep! Clank: Looks like her nonsense is starting to get the best of her. Alice: Nonsense.. That's it! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonnsense. Nothing would be what it is. Because everything would be what it isn't. What it is, it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see? - Alice's cat, Dinah, replied no. Alice: What about you, guys? Ratchet: Uhh.. You lost after 'everything would be nonsense'. Sienna: Totally lost there, Alice. Alister: I heard about this before. Sonja, you might want to take some notes. Genis: We're all ears, General. Alister: Her world, somehow, pulls over the opposite effect to whatever they do. Sometimes, the world itself can be creative and dangerous, all at once. Zack: Like a jigsaw puzzle, right? Angela: Exactly. Ratchet: Cool, I guess.. Sonja: Mm hm. - Alice also explains that in her world, animals can talk as well. Zack: Just how imaginative can Alice get, lately? Lombax Six: *Shrugs their shoulders* Alister: You have to ask, don't you? - Alice explains more of her own world. She even sing a song about it. Before they knew it, The White Rabbit, who is wearing a coat, appeared. Sonja: A rabbit? Sasha: Are you seeing this? Clank: I guess so.. Raine: But, since when it wears a coat? Alister: Not many. Qwark: I'm-uhh.. Ratchet: Speechless, I know. - The rabbit looks at his watch and runs away as he is late. Curious, Alice runs after it. Sonja: Alice, wait for us! *Runs after her and the rabbit* Alister: We better follow them. Reia: I don't like this.. Zack: What's wrong? Reia: No matter how many times we run into places like that rabbit is going, it's always ended up as a trap. Ratchet: You might be right.. There's something fishy going here. Genis: Then, we better hurry. Let's go! - Ratchet and the gang catches up to Alice and Sonja, who just stopped and try to crawl through a rabbit hole. Sonja: *Crouches down and looks down* Wow, he's fast. Scarlett Red: I agree. *Crawls into the rabbit hole* Zack: Are you sure this is a good idea, Sonja? Sonja: Of course it is, Z-*Falls into the rabbit hole* AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Ratchet: *grunts* Great.. Zack: That's seven damsels in distress, now. Karai: We should go follow them. Alister: She's right. I'm worried about Sonja. Ratchet: In that case, follow my lead. *comes close to the rabbit hole* Alister: Someone has a catch phrase in situations like this. Do you mind? Ratchet: Of course not. *falls down with the gang* Geronimo!!! - Ratchet and the gang caught up to Sonja and Alice, who are still falling. Sonja: *Uses her powers to glide down* Whoa...*Looks around the rabbit hole* - The team finally got down to the ground as they are trying to get back up. Ratchet: ..And I thought that fall won't stop. Everyone okay? Sasha: We're fine. Where are we? Alister: We're in Wonderland. Alice's imaginary world. Ratchet: I don't suppose we-- - Alice continue her chase after the rabbit. Sonja and the others try to catch up, followed by Ratchet and the gang. Alice tries to get through a small door, but the door talked on its own. Sienna Willow: T-T-T-That door just talked! Alister: Trunks, Goten, stand by me. Ratchet: Why's that, General? Alister: This is where things are going to be tricky. - The door explains that they are too big to get through. A table appeared with a drink. Alice examined it first. Sonja: *Looks at the tag and reads it* Drink me. - Alice took a sip. Little by little, she has shrink down. Sonja: Whoa! Look at us! Zack: We got shrunk down! Goten: That's weird.. Alister: Goten's on to something here.. - The door forget to mention that it's locked and the key is back at the table. Alice tried to get it, but she can't. Sonja: *Is on the ground* What are we going to do now? Silver: Let me try. - Silver flew up to the table and finds the key. He tries to pick it up, but it was too heavy. Even his powers can't carry something this massive. Silver flew back to the ground. Alister: Any luck with the key? Silver: No. It's too heavy. Ratchet: Looks like we're sitting ducks. Trunks: So, what now? - A small box appeared before Alice and takes a bite. Almost immediately, he grew a bit too big. Sonja: *Looks up* WHOA! Silver Fang: What kind of cookie was that!? Alister: No idea. But at least, we know the difference now. Ratchet: Alice, are you alright? Alice: Yeah, I'm okay. - The door just made an insult on Alice. Sonja: *Growls at the door* - When Alice cries, the entire floor is starting to flood. The door makes her try the bottle again and shrinks back down. Ratchet: Quick, get inside that bottle! - The team continued their journey as the next scene begins. Category:Scenes